


И убежать

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: постканон





	И убежать

**Author's Note:**

> постканон

Эльбинг - небогатая, почти не обжитая планета и больше всего ее жителям хотелось бы, чтобы о них забыли - все, кроме торговых партнеров, разумеется. И еще туристов, ведь на планете замечательная дикая природа и есть, на что посмотреть. Так что обосновавшиеся в локальном пространстве пираты были никому не нужны.

Своего космического флота у Эльбинга не имелось.

Попросить помощи можно было у Союза - но велика была вероятность получить отказ, у Союза хватало своих забот. Или можно было опять обратиться к Титании - но еще неизвестно, не оказались ли пираты в итоге меньшим злом.

Один раз клан уже помог им, и привело это к тому, что одну из принцесс пришлось отсылать в Ураниборг заложником.

Та самая принцесса Лидия послушала причитания деда и дяди, вздохнула и привычно взяла дело в свои руки.

У Эльбинга не было денег заплатить наемникам, зато у них была Лидия. А у Лидии были друзья.

Через три недели пришло сообщение, что эскадра вице-адмирала Фредерикс - какое совпадение! - через пару дней как раз окажется недалеко. И солдатам Титании, не видевшим настоящего солнца уже несколько месяцев, очень хотелось бы побывать на поверхности планеты. Ах, у вас пиратские базы завелись? Как удачно, у эскадры вице-адмирала Фредерикс как раз приказ уничтожать пиратов при любой возможности. Ну что вы, никто никому не должен. И Безземельный Лорд не будет против.

На Лидию посмотрели с подозрением. Лидия невинно хлопнула ресницами.

Вице-адмирала Фредерикс принимали, как героя-избавителя: быстрое избавление от пиратов тому способствовало. Лидия изо всех сил старалась не смеяться, когда дед понял - вот эта темноволосая женщина среднего роста и есть тот самый вице-адмирал - и не смог уследить за лицом.

После официальных чествований ей удалось увести Эдну: наверняка вам хочется освежиться? Мы приготовили вам покои, я провожу вас. А захлопнув дверь, можно было прыгнуть Эдне на шею, совсем как тогда.

\- Как ты выросла! - Эдна встала на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть на Лидию сверху вниз.

\- Столько лет прошло!

\- Всего семь.

Для Лидии - целых семь.

\- Расскажешь мне?..

Эдне не надо было объяснять, что именно. Распаковывая вещи, она говорила, что Эрман, оказывается, не так плохо разбирается в ведении космических боев, хотя его знания, в основном, теоретические - бывший граф не служил ни дня, но на флоте его уважают еще с тех времен, как он летал на Балгащу за Хьюликом. А еще не так давно она, кажется, видела Балами, так что, может быть, Жуслан вернется. Эрман был бы только за. А еще они заключили очень выгодный договор с Союзом.

Лидия послушала, о ком Эдна не говорит ни слова, пожалела о том благословенном времени, когда можно было ляпнуть что угодно, и ей, ребенку, это бы простили, но все-таки спросила:

\- Тебе его не хватает, правда?

Эдна пожала плечами.

\- Разумеется. Как и тебе. Как и всем, кто его знал.

\- Ты бы вышла за него замуж, если бы он не погиб.

\- Если бы мне удалось отвлечь его от твоего наставника.

\- Я так и знала! - они переглянулись и засмеялись, и Лидии впервые оказалось не больно говорить о прошлом, и думать о тех, кто умер или пропал. Целых семь лет назад. И Эдне, кажется, тоже, потому что весь вечер - с перерывом на официальный ужин - они вспоминали.  
Полет на Балгащу - и как Лидия уснула в рубке. Та больница - и как Жуслана еле удалось отговорить не тащить брату цветы в их первую встречу. И как он потом все-таки принес ему цветок, причем сорванный в ближайшем парке. И как Ариабарт подкарауливал Эдну перед штабом, чтобы сообщить ей очередную причину, по которой им совершенно необходимо пообедать вместе. Или поужинать.

\- Или вместе проснуться? - Лидия скинула туфли и устроилась на кровате гостьи - Эдна не возражала.

\- О, с этим он подождал до отлета.

\- А как же лорд Жуслан?..

\- Я не спрашивала, - Эдна мечтательно улыбнулась воспоминаниям, так что Лидия неожиданно для себя покраснела.  
Ей в то время было двенадцать лет и она надеялась стать капитаном Фредерикс, когда вырастет.  
Сейчас Лидия тоже не отказалась бы стать Эдной. Независимой Эдной, которая слушает только тех, кого хочет, может улететь, куда ей заблагорассудится (хорошо, ей, разумеется, придется сначала подать прошение об отпуске...).

Лидия любила Эльбинг, ценила свою семью, но иногда ей хотелось сбежать.

Дед бормотал о необходимости выдать ее замуж. Или отправить ее учиться. Или еще раз послать в Ураниборг. Или еще как-нибудь приспособить к делу.  
Дед думал исключительно о ее благополучии и неблагодарностью было бы устраивать скандалы, требуя независмости и невозможных вещей вроде права самой распоряжаться своей жизнью. Если бы Альянс двух братьев все еще существовал, то Лидия...

Лидия, ловя себя на таких мыслях, только вздыхала. Если бы в Ураниборге сидел другой Безземельный Лорд, и лорд Жуслан все еще развлекался бы политикой, то ее точно так же пытались бы использовать. Думая при этом исключительно о ней, разумеется.

В течении вечера она оказывалась все ближе к Эдне - совсем как раньше, когда бравый капитан разрешала посидеть у себя на коленях, чтобы невысокая для своего возраста Лидия могла как следует все разглядеть в рубке управления.

А оказавшись совсем рядом - под мышкой у бравого вице-адмирала - как можно было не рассказать о своих бедах хоть кому-нибудь?

\- Ариабарт не дал бы тебя использовать, - кажется, эта высказанная Лидией крамола возмутила Эдну сильнее всего. - Он бы не позволил.

\- Я бы и спрашивать его не стала. Сама бы с удовольствием делала все, что мне говорили. Лорд Жуслан и Балами вертел, как хотел, а он был старше меня и больше понимал в том, как им манипулируют.

Эдна погладила Лидию по плечу.

\- И всех возможностей у тебя сейчас...

\- Выйти замуж, - Лидия загнула палец. - Кандидаты уже есть. Пока моего мнения спрашивают, но скоро перестанут. Отправиться в университет на Азон, там есть... элитное учреждение, где учатся самые сливки мелкой аристократии. Найти жениха там.

Эдна ждала продолжения. Лидия развела руками.

\- Кто мне позволит работать где-нибудь, кроме как в благотворительности? И даже в этом случае я смогу разве что председательствовать в каких-нибудь комитетах, появляться на приемах и выглядеть красиво.

\- Это у тебя получится в любом случае...

\- Спасибо.

\- Знаешь, в чем твоя ошибка? - Эдна дернула ее за локон - волосы Лидия отрастила почти до пояса. - Ты думаешь о том, что противник позволит сделать тебе. А надо - чего хочешь ты, и по результатам уже планировать кампанию.

\- Я же не войну веду против родственников!

\- Тут все средства хороши. Почему бы тебе не улететь со мной?

\- Мне не позволят.

\- Каким образом? Запрут в темнице?

\- В моей комнате, - вздохнула Лидия. - Ничем не лучше.

\- Это на каком же основании? Разве ты не можешь просто навестить старых друзей? Если я оброню невзначай, что сам Эрман интересовался тобой и хотел бы тебя увидеть... Он, кстати, до сих пор не женат.

Лидия от ужаса чуть не сползла с кровати.

\- И на тебе не женится, не надейся, - успокоила ее Эдна, как следует просмеявшись. - Но твоя семья об этом не в курсе. Если бы ты могла делать все, что заблагорассудится... Чем бы ты занялась?

\- Я бы хотела найти Балами. Стать врачом. Полететь в исследовательскую экспедицию... Тебе смешно, наверное? - Лидия опять подобралась под бок к Эдне. - В моем возрасте пора бы уже точно знать, кем ты станешь, когда вырастешь.

Эдна, не отвечая, взъерошила ей волосы.

Через неделю Лидия улетела с флотом вице-адмирала. Дед, услышав в словах Эдны легчайший намек на лучезарные перспективы внучки в Ураниборге, чуть не сам помогал упаковывать вещи. Мама плакала, сестры завидовали. Лидия улыбалась и считала дни.

Она уже договорилась с Эдной, что для начала ей помогут добраться до той планеты, где, кажется, видели Балами.

А потом будет видно.


End file.
